gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War:Everlasting Victory
Chapter 1:Highway to Hell "God man. You cant shoot for shit !!!" screamed Seliin at the nervous recruit. She had been showing him how to shoot for the better part of 3 hours, but he just kept missing. "Get out of here you lousy excuse for a Gear !" Seliin followed the young man to the armory door, slamming it behind him. She was exhausted after a day of hard work. Most of her students were excellent shots, but the last one frustrated her and was a waste of time. Seliin hoisted her custom Sabershot out of its case and inspected it, cleaning out the grime. She was sent to Fort Gallant to train new recruits how to shoot, but the one who didnt shoot well put her in a foul mood. Placing her rifle back in its case, she walked up the armory stairs to her room. It wasnt much. She has a window with aluminum shutters, a bed, a small bathroom with a barely working shower, and a closet where she keeps her stuff. "Woopdyfuckingdoo" she said as she tore off her boots and jumped in bed. The springs pained her back, causing her to jolt up in pain. Angrily, she pushed the window shutters up and took a look at the courtyard. Recruits were busy shooting targets, being drilled, or just running errands for the staff. The downstairs cowbell alerted her to someones presence. Bolting down the stairs, she saw Marcus Fenix and Dom Santiago staring around the room. "Havent seen you in a long time." said Marcus as Seliin walked down the last of the steps. "Im a Gunnery Sergeant now. I am quite busy." she replied. "Yeah, like making recruits cry outside on the benches? " said Dom, pointing at the now crying recruit. "Shut up you jackass. At least I dont have a wife thats probably dead in some ditch." she told him sharply. "At least I didnt get 2 people ripped apart by Wretches, and then hurt them worse by trying to help." "Can we just get down to business and stop bickering about your guys mistakes?" interrupted Marcus. "Hoffman wants you to come with us. You know weapons well. You'll act as Delta Squads weapons specialist." He tossed her a suit case with a sleek new COG uniform in it. He then walked outside. Seliin gave Dom a final "Fuck you too" stare,and then went upstairs and got dressed. Grabbing the Hammerburst from her closet, she simultaneously holstered her Snub pistol and Sabershot and walked downstairs. Sitting down in the APC she acknowledged Baird and then gawked at Cole as he downed what appeared to be a hotdog in one bite. The APC took off out of Fort Gallants gate and headed down the long dirt road, to hell..... Chapter 2:Arrival The drive to the front was long. Baird was reading some weird book. Marcus was busy avoiding wreckage on the old road. Cole was checking his Lancer for grime. And Dom was looking at a picture of his wife. Seliin began to feel guilty for being such an asshole earlier. Unexpectedly, Cole's Lancer fired, barely missing Seliin's head. "Geez man. Let me see that. Your doing it all wrong." Seliin grabbed the gun, quickly fixing the problem and putting the rifle on safety. "Damn girl. You smart." said Cole. Suddenly, the APC flipped through the air like a Hotwheels car. "NEMACYST'S!!!!!" screamed Marcus, blood flowing from a cut on his forehead. Cole kicked open the back door. Theron Guards outside fired their Torque Bows, blowing huge chunks out of the rocks near Seliins incapacitated body. As she awoke and looked up, she saw Baird chainsaw dueling a Grub. Seliin unholstered her Hammerburst, blowing the Grubs head off and prompting Baird to yell "Watch out !!!" Seliin turned to see 2 Boomers firing their weapons towards her. Dom scrambled out of the trashed APC, firing his Snub at them. One was killed with a headshot, but the other yelled "BOOM" and shot at Dom. He did a tactical role towards his left, grabbing his Lancer from the ground where it landed after the crash. He fired a burst, breaking the Boomers knee. Seliin curbstomped the large creature, smashing its face straight into a rock. "No hard feelings ?" she said to Dom. "I guess." he replied, scratching the back of his head. The pair pulled Marcus out of the APC. He was in bad condition, with a concussion and blood loss. Dom laid him against a rock as Seliin charged off towards the others. Cole was slaughtering wave after wave of the Locust battalion, laughing hysterically as his newly fixed Lancer poured lead into his enemies. Baird was actually ahead of him, Gnasher in hand, blowing the head off of the Theron Guard in charge. A King Raven flew overhead, with the Fort Gallant symbol on it. The missiles it fired forced the Locust to fall back, allowing the troops it deployed to move in and kill them. The whole fight lasted a little more than 20 minutes. Marcus was hoisted onto the helicopter as it took off back to the fort. "Who's highest rank here ?" asked a Gear liuetenant. "I am, if Gunnery Sergeant counts out here." replied Seliin. "It does. Delta is to search the area, and report any more Locust seen behind the lines." Him and the rest of the soldiers headed off after the rest of the Locust battalion, leaving Delta in awkward silence. "Okay. You heard him. Baird and Cole head north. Me and Dom will head south." "Woohoo!!!" yelled Cole. charging north, leaving Baird scrambling after him. A strange noise caught Dom's attention. Tickers hopped off of the cliff above, exploding around the pair as they ran inside a cave for cover. The explosive force caused dozens of boulders to block the entrance, leaving them stranded inside. "FUCK!!!" yelled Seliin. Tossing her empty Hammerburst on the ground, she unholstered her Sabershot. Dom gave her a weird look, first at her then the rifle, then began to follow her deeper into the cave. "Come in Baird." she said over her Tac/Com."Were stuck in a cave network. Get your ass back here and follow our signal." "On it." he screeched. Chapter 3:New Enemy As they searched for an exit, Seliin and Dom found puddles of Imulsion. At first they could easily maneuver around them, but soon they came across a vast cavern filled with the stuff. On the other side were several strange animals that resembled Tickers, but were hard to distinguish. "What are those thing, Corporal?" said Seliin. When Dom didnt answer, Seliin turned around to find him missing. The animal on the other side suddenly noticed her. It jumped into the liquid flurry of Imulsion, and swam across like it was nothing. Rising out of the lake, the creature appeared to be a Lambent Ticker. It looked like a regular Ticker, but the pack was missing and it was almost 6 feet tall. It also appeared that it had a second mouth growing over its head. The bonelike teeth clamped at Seliin, prompting her to fire a round through its head. The bone was highly resilient, and the round did nothing. Dom appeared from nowhere and chainsawed the creature in half. Several others began to rise from the Imulsion. The duo ran away onto what appeared to be a bridge of frozen Imulsion, the Lambent Tickers close behind. The Gunnery Sergeant tossed a Bolo onto the bridge, causing it and the rest of the lake to explode in a fireball that rocketed the duo through a hole in the top of the cavern. Crawling away from the smoke, Seliin dragged an exhausted Dom away also. A clawed hand appeared through the smoke. Out crawled a blown in half Lambent Ticker, which then spewed up Imulsion and died. "Dom. Wake up." Dom rolled of Seliin's lap, hitting his head on a molten rock. "OOOOOOWWWWW" he screamed. He picked himself off of his feet and reloaded his Lancer. Noticing Seliin glaring at him, he said "Sorry I ditched you. I thought you saw them too." "Come on." she said. "We better tell the rest of Delta 'bout this." Chapter 4:Report After linking up with Delta at the trashed APC, Seliin ordered them to rest. "We'll head back to Fort Gallant in the morning. Reload and get some shut eye." she then sat in the back of the APC, trying to fall asleep through Bairds constant grunting and Coles obnoxious snores. "Things just keep getting better." she told herself. Dom walked up behind her, handing her an MRE he scrounged from the back of the APC. He opened one and and took out the single cigarette. "You smoke?" he asked Seliin. "Naah. I try to avoid things that kill me faster." she replied coldly. He lit it up with a lighter, wafting the smoke under her nose. "Come on. Cant kill you to try one." he said with a sly smile. "Yes it can. Get that thing away from me." she said, shoving Dom's hand away. "Come onnnnnn." he continued. "Will it shut you up?" said Seliin. "Maybe." he said. "Fine." She took it from his hand and took a long drag. She sputtered violently. "Tastes like shit. Im amazed you smoke." "Years of practice." he said, noticing she was already asleep. Category:Fanfiction